


美丽心灵的永恒阳光（已完）

by Luupuuus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 同名电影AU,完全借用设定，并在第7、9节中有化用电影情节。





	美丽心灵的永恒阳光（已完）

序

梅林以为哈利会失控，或者起码表现出点将要失控的迹象。他认识前任加拉哈德的时间足够长，足以知道那次教堂屠杀——除了屠杀对象的不同带来的性质不同外——不是哈利能做到的最残忍的程度。然而当哈利赶到他身边时，仍旧迈着稳定匀速的步伐，长柄伞挂在臂弯，长风衣上一丝褶皱都没有。哈利站到梅林身边，足足等了三下呼吸，才开口发令道：

“汇报情况。”

“我们拿下了杰兰特，不幸的是他还活着，所以没法避免后续那些麻烦的移交手续。”梅林轻快地回答，“高文逃跑了，不过他的家族在瓦伦丁之日中已经衰败，不成体系，新首领已经答应会帮我们追捕他。也就是说，前任亚瑟的势力基本被摧毁了，为此我们现在可以干一杯……在共同为了空缺的骑士们举杯之前。”

哈利扫了梅林一眼。他的左额还裹着纱布，使得这个眼刀的威力大幅下降。

“ ** **他的**** 情况。”他强调道，犹豫着，然后终于说出了那个名字，“艾格西……”

哈利的声音柔和下来，这令梅林的态度也软化了。他手指在平板上滑动，简单回答：“你来晚了。我们都来晚了。”在他身边哈利抖了一下，突然抬手扶住盖住左眼的眼罩，眉头紧蹙。

 

“他本不该沦落至此，但那之后他完全失控了。”梅林伸手点着屏幕上那个年轻人。艾格西躺在床上，衣势整齐，面容平静，胸口有规律地起伏，外表没有什么明显的伤痕，只是头上套着类似半截头盔一样的仪器，数根电线从仪器上延伸出，接在床边的电子设备上。

“那时他单枪匹马大摇大摆地走进来杀了亚瑟。之后他杀了几十个武装人员，杀了戈哉尔，杀了瓦伦丁，很难相信那是他开始杀人的第一天。他一直秉承了这样的风格，旋风一样横冲直撞，直到现在。”梅林停顿了一下，他抿住嘴唇，因此哈利自然而然地接话，替他下了结论。

“我不该瞒着他的。”

“我们不该瞒着他的。”梅林纠正道，“然而这听上去像是胜利者的空谈。毕竟如果这一回我们失败了，一无所知的他们将成为最后的火种。”

“发生了什么？”哈利低声问，“他们对他做了什么？”

“相关技术人员已经全部收押。我想你会愿意亲自审问。”梅林回答，“不过我也已经破译了他们的文件，浏览了这项用在艾格西身上的……研究。”他往前带路，哈利紧跟在他身边。“你可以先看看这些，我不认为技术人员能说出什么新的东西。”梅林阴郁地说，步履紧促，他把平板递了过去，重复道，“没有什么我们可以做的。我们都来晚了。”

 

1

在那个栗色头发的中年男人刚刚把小刀举起来的时候，艾格西就从他身后扣下扳机。子弹射入他的肩膀，并不致命，然而他倒下后很快被身侧扑过来的一个人砸断脖子。本该刺入哈利左背的水果刀掉在地上，艾格西看准时机一个侧翻滚过去把它捡起来。弹药有限，他必须尽量武装自己。在他身后，那中年人濒死的、破洞一般的呼吸如蛆附骨。他在艾格西站起身前就咽下了最后一口气。

艾格西知道他是谁——那男人名叫奈尔森·斯图尔特，6年前由于愈演愈烈的狂信和暴力倾向离婚了。他女儿阿尔瓦今年14岁，在另一个州念中学，瓦伦丁之日里她的头被磕在洗手台上，事后缝了五针，不过好在没有生命危险。他前妻那天则坐在赶往这边的大巴上，大巴上22名乘客和司机无一幸免。

几步以外，哈利挥舞着断裂的长栏杆将巴克·亨里埃塔、贝蒂·迪肯和卡尔·艾伦串成人串，钉死在柱子上。头一回面对这幅肚破肠流的场景时，艾格西骂着街下意识地闭眼闪躲，但在他第36次观看那段第一人称的录像时，已经可以做到毫不眨眼。他熟知进入教堂每一个人如同熟知多年老友，他知道现场所有人携带的随身物品和行为偏好。在发现他进行详尽的调查时，梅林表达过不赞同。“艾格西，他已经死了。”梅林说，以一种平铺直叙的腔调，“而你需要睡眠。”可从那时起艾格西就知道这不会是无用功。若不是他把这场战斗……这场屠杀研究得如此透彻，若非他推算过所有动作，记住了每一道移动轨迹，乃至每一滴鲜血飞溅的方向，此刻他怎会有这个机会，在这片混战中保护好哈利。救下他。

艾格西用最后一发子弹射中了两米开外的霍格·克洛菲斯特，一击毙命。36秒后他本会对哈利开火，两枪都命中在左肩上。那人倒下后，艾格西顺着那块转瞬即逝的空缺冲到哈利身后，在爆炸之前按住他的后腰将他扑倒在地。冲击力在他们身后炸开，震感从脚底卷向背部，好像刚刚有一整个房间的人在他身上这么点地方跳了半宿迪斯科。艾格西忍住那声惊叫，只庆幸如同他的计算，余波没有波及到哈利。在他身下，哈利因为刚刚那阵爆炸而潜伏着，艾格西能听到他的呼吸，绵密、悠长，没有半点急促紊乱的地方。他在哈利用手肘后击他的肋骨时跳开，避过随之而来对准太阳穴的那一击。进入教堂以来他俩首次正面相对了，哈利额发散碎，唇角紧绷，面容沉着平静，只有眼神狰狞凶狠。

艾格西立即知道哈利认出了自己，但这并不妨碍他想杀了他。瓦伦丁的计划合理程度另说，其科学可行性确实是百分百的。在脑电波的影响下，中招的人会想杀死眼前的一切活物。艾格西降低重心，目光锁准哈利，随时准备从他的攻击中逃开。好在两秒钟的评估和审视后，哈利转身扑向了更好对付的别人，全然不顾这令他背后空门大开——若不是那边正站着的艾格西，他的确本应收到攻击的。

当哈利停下来的时候，教堂里只剩两个还在喘气的人了。哈利站在那里，慢慢转身环视四周的尸体，气息从急促渐渐变缓，脸上同时混合着不敢置信和了然于心。他脸颊沾了一点血，艾格西只想奔过去帮他擦掉，但他现在只能倚在窗子下面揪住胸口，试图把气喘匀。哪怕他是像明日边缘那样未卜先知地踏上战场，在其中同时保全哈利和他自己也绝非易事。

他没能第一时间爬起来，便只眼睁睁看着哈利摇摇欲坠地维系住了平衡——身体上的，和其他一切方面的，随即快步走向教堂大门。”不！”艾格西一跃而起，“哈利！别出去！”他得在哈利出门前挡住他，非得这样不可，然而一切都在阻拦他，地上的尸体藤蔓一样把他绊住，散乱在各处的建材木块全都横隔在他去路上，他的肺好像刚被火烤过。”哈利！”艾格西又叫了一声，他声音喑哑破碎，几不成调，他满心想要警告，把要发生的、及其糟糕的事事先告诉哈利，然而他什么都说不出来，词句离他远去——他猛然之间想不起来若令哈利走出教堂，究竟会发生什么，他脑子里只剩一片模模糊糊、撕心裂肺的印象。

紧要关头，他叫不出来，更无法阻止，之前的努力像个笑话，像个噩梦。操。他想，仍旧奋力挣扎着。醒过来，快醒过来。这不是真的。教堂正在他脚下下陷，七十多具将要沉入地狱的尸体把他当成了唯一一根蜘蛛丝，全都挂在他的腿上，每迈出一步他都要费尽全力把脚从他们的手里挣脱出来。哈利，哈利。他想。哈利就在前面不远的地方，来不及了，他的导师轻巧地撑起自己，跃过一排桌椅，随机没有任何停顿，一把把门推了开来。

艾格西看到一片刺目的白光。

 

2

“他睁开了眼！”有人叫，并且在用手电筒照他的瞳孔，“他对光有反应。这正常吗？他看得到我们吗？”

在强光下，艾格西只能见到隐隐绰绰的影子，看不清那人的脸，手电筒的光始终亮着，他既无法闭上眼睛，也无法转移视线。

“这情况并不多见，毕竟是特工，看来他比一般人警觉多了。再给他多注射一点。”

光熄灭了，强光骤然灭掉令艾格西眼眶中浮现出生理性的泪水。等泪水从眼角流下之后，他终于看清了正低头观察他情况的那个人，那个发号施令者。

杰兰特也背叛了，得告诉梅林。昏睡过去之前，艾格西最后这么想着。

 

3

一片刺目的白光闪过，艾格西醒了过来，他隔了一会儿才辨认出，风吹动了窗帘，日光一闪一闪地透了进来，正打在他枕头附近。

房间里没有别的人了，他洗漱完毕，穿好准备在床边的睡衣后，还是觉得有点冷。走下楼时，艾格西发现盥洗室外面门把上搭着件红色的浴袍，大约是哈利昨晚脱下还没来得及收起的，便把它也披在身上。

哈利正在厨房，艾格西斜倚在楼梯栏杆处偷偷看了他几眼，发现他在衬衣外面套了件围裙。这令艾格西有点乐不可支，又彻底暖了起来。

“你起晚了。”哈利带着隔热手套，拿着精致的、盖着钟型银罩的盘子走过，”我们尽快培训一下你的礼仪，饭后我送你回营地。”

“知道了，老爹。”艾格西咕哝着回答，跟在他后面走。喂J.B时一切都还很顺利，可坐到餐桌上后，艾格西始终有点心不在焉，像有什么大事件如鲠在喉，让他食不下咽。

他苦苦思索，突然灵机一动。“我想起来了。”艾格西说，“肯塔基，那是个陷阱。别去。亚瑟他……他，呃……”

他抬眼看向哈利，寻求一点支持。

哈利回看了他一眼：“说话的时候务必确保嘴里没有食物，如果需要辅以手势，要先把刀叉放下。切忌不能像那样在空中挥舞。”

“不，天啊，别管那些了。就听我说好吗？”艾格西说，“这十万火急。”

哈利把刀叉分别面朝自己放好，礼貌地做了个请他先说的手势，艾格西记得刀头与叉尖八字相对表示用餐只是中途暂停，过后还会继续进食，若是平行放置则代表用餐已经结束，可却想不起来亚瑟到底怎么了，他刚刚想说的是什么。

“别去肯塔基，一定要小心！……”他只得翻来覆去干巴巴地重复说过的话，觉得自己多半像个愚蠢的小孩。大门被用力关上的声音打断了他。

哈利和他同时抬起头来。“别动，坐好。”哈利说，“我去看看。”他离开了，随后门厅那里传来说话的声音，好像哈利正在和进来的无论是谁交涉，但双方的声音听起来都毫不熟悉。

__“……这个反应！不该这样的，快来看。”_ _

“你说什么？”艾格西坐不住了。他走到门厅的时候正看到哈利从楼上下来，围裙已经脱掉了，又套上一件毛衣。他穿得松软柔和，脸上的表情却冰冷严酷。

“你放弃了你最好的机遇就为了一只该死的狗。”哈利站在楼梯上指责。

__“怎么回事？……区域又活跃了起来，好像他在试图想起……这怎么可能？！”_ _

__“我们的确已经完全清除了那段记忆的。”_ _

 “你在说什么？你听到了吗？”艾格西指着墙壁，“有，有人说话，哈利，刚刚有人进来，你家里有个闯入者。”

哈利没有回答，他直接从他身边走过，大步流星地走去卫生间。他的步履间都充满怒气。”……每次我拉屎的时候……”

__“警告……高度活跃，他真的要想起来了。……他妈的奇迹。快记录……”_ _

__“……施方案三。”_ _

“操，别他妈管那只该死的狗了！”艾格西跑进厕所，粗暴地打断他，“这不对劲，哈利，一切都不对劲，我不觉得我们是真的在吃早饭，你没觉得奇怪吗？”

哈利转过身来面对他。

“你难道看不出来我所做的一切都是为了回报你父亲吗？”

这句话带来的痛苦具象化一般，电流在他的太阳穴中炸开。艾格西两眼一黑，蜷在地上，咬紧牙关。等这阵突如其来的疼痛过去，他再爬起来的时候，哈利已经不在这里了。

片刻前还很清晰的外来者人声此刻像从密封的罐中发出。他们嗡嗡地点评着： _ _“起效了……”__ 声音渐歇，低不可闻。艾格西努力分辨，但只能听到些微的窃窃私语，风声一样掠过。

“哈利？”他叫道，谨慎地移动到大厅，他们未完成的早餐还如同原样般摆放在桌上，“哈利，你在哪？你说的，我们要迟到了。”

“去换衣服，男孩。记得把我的浴袍放回原处。”

这声音发远，发紧，好似从楼上传来的，于是艾格西跑向楼梯，他三步并作两步闷头上楼，不间歇地奔跑着，直到他觉得气喘，发现自己在楼梯上走得太久了。

抬眼望去，再上一个转弯后就是二楼了，然而当他走到那里，却发现面前是同样一个转弯，他被困在两层楼梯之间的方寸之地，永远也走不上去了，因为他已经记不得要走去的地方是什么样子。

“你在哪？就……出来吧！你他妈还看不出来吗？”艾格西漫无目的地奔跑着，寻找着，他绝望地大叫，声音在空荡荡的房间里回响，“我他妈正在忘记你！哈利！我正在忘记你！”

 

4

“恭喜你成为最后六名候选人之一，你的训练结果比我预期的要好。”哈利走近过来。艾格西挺直胸膛，知道自己想显得不太洋洋得意的努力全失败了。

背后一阵有节奏的敲门声响起。哈利指指房门，严厉地看了他一眼才扬声说：“进来！”。回头望去，梅林推开门走进来。

“艾格西，我有事要和哈利单独谈谈，你可以走了。”梅林说。

而哈利不以为意：“啊，让他留下吧，也能学点东西。”他隔着梅林探出头，给了艾格西一个微不可见的笑容。

“听你的吧。”梅林仍旧很严肃，他点点手里的平板，墙壁上的屏幕同步开始播放画面，“看看这个。”

那是一个王牌特工，躺在床上，半张脸隐藏在头盔之下，他突然发出一声喑哑的嘶叫，身体剧烈地弹了起来，随即瘫了回去。“电击起效了。”有人说了一句，接着他太阳穴的贴片被摘了下来。

艾格西趁此看清了床上那人的脸。他看着屏幕上面色苍白的自己，目瞪口呆。

“我操啊！”他叫道，“这太变态了吧？”他一会儿看看哈利，一会儿看看梅林。“他们在对我搞毛？”

“说话的人是谁？”哈利问。

“通过声频识别判断，是杰兰特。”梅林说，“他——”

“杰兰特可是个天才啊！”艾格西感叹了一句，这下另外两人都向他看过来。

艾格西把平板从梅林手里拿过来。“你忘啦？”他对梅林说，又向哈利扬扬眉毛，“大概四个月前那次例会上，杰兰特汇报了一项新发明，彻底颠覆了之前消除记忆的方法。”

三人再次看向屏幕。灰绿色，半透明的杰兰特坐在长桌旁边，他介绍着：“此前我们的失忆针，只能做到消除最近一段的记忆，并且时间极其有限，最高也只能做到8小时，并且有可能留下严重的副作用。然而新的手段，可以做到消除任何时段，任意长短的记忆。这是一种定点消除法，首先确定需要消除的时间段，随后找出这一时间段内最具代表性的记忆核心——有可能是物品、一个想法、念头，或者一个人——”

他说到这里时，整个房间摇晃了一下，艾格西踉跄着抓住身后的床板。梅林扶住他的肩膀，示意他不要走神。

“将这个代表，这个象征提炼出来，作为‘定点’，借助仪器，可以百分百地清除掉和核心相关的所有记忆。因为被破坏的只是一个个点，所以不会被记忆消除者带来任何后遗症。若说它有任何缺点就在于——”杰兰特推推眼镜，“目前我们无法把仪器缩小，它并不便携。”

艾格西再次目瞪口呆，他看着屏幕上杰兰特展示的放大着重显示的仪器，然后他操作平板飞快后退，直到影像定格在躺在床上的他自己。

“这他妈一模一样。”艾格西指着屏幕中自己脑袋上的头盔喊，“杰兰特对我做了什么？”

房间又晃了一下，这次比之前更加厉害，并且持续晃了下去（这晃动的节奏，艾格西暗暗想，和片刻前梅林敲门时的节奏太过相似了）。他们三人都没站稳，跌成一团，梅林把平板从艾格西手里夺了回来，随着他的操作，晃动渐渐停止了。

哈利站直了便把平板夺到自己手里。他将用在艾格西身上的和介绍中的仪器并列显示在屏幕中。“这两者并不一致。”他说，“实际运用的那个更复杂了。他们后来肯定又做了改动。”

“或者当时杰兰特的汇报内容有所隐瞒。”梅林说。

他俩交换了一个眼神。哈利把影像固定在艾格西身上，继续播放了下去，然而没再有什么新的内容。

“很遗憾。”哈利把平板塞回梅林手里，对艾格西点点头，“看来你已经陷入深度昏迷了。”

艾格西张了张嘴，没有出声。

“并且这个记忆已经摇摇欲坠。”梅林宣布。话音未落，房间便更剧烈地摇晃了一下，艾格西眼睁睁看着卫生间被生生震碎，消失，一道狰狞的缺口裂在墙壁上，通向光怪陆离的空虚，好像片刻之前哈利没在那里对着镜子——

“什么？”艾格西低声问。他此时已经觉察了，却仍旧不敢相信。

梅林摇摇头，露出怜悯的样子。哈利则说：“我们在你的大脑里，艾格西，这是你的记忆。”

艾格西来回看着两人，想从他们面容上挖出一丝玩笑的意味，想看到动摇，或者模糊——像是梦境中常会有的那样。然而哈利和梅林都如同他自身那般凝练真实。他偷偷从身后把手伸过去，绕过梅林，摸了下哈利衣袖的一角，浴袍的布料柔软温暖。J.B在他脚下警觉地立起来，从喉咙中发出低沉的吠声。

 “而我是你的神经潜抑应激性自我防卫系统。”梅林补充。

“什么？你是……什么？”艾格西惊恐地说，“这不可能。如果这是我的脑子里，怎么会有我自己都不知道的——”他指指梅林，艰难地措辞着，“——东西。”

“是神经潜抑应激性自我防卫系统。”梅林指正。

“这他妈根本是胡扯。”艾格西反驳，“就算我他妈有这个……什么系统，那它为什么是你的样子？为什么不是，比如说蝙蝠侠？”

梅林睥睨他，脸上那副表情艾格西太熟悉了，整个训练期内他，以及其他大部分学员都活在这种表情的阴影下。

“你比你想象得要更信任梅林。”哈利讥讽地点评。

“在这种时候发挥你的占有欲，”梅林回嘴，“非常、非常成熟，加拉哈德。”

艾格西大叫：“你们非要在我脑子里吵架吗？”J.B配合地汪汪了两声，然后又是两声，最后它狂吠起来，艾格西喝止好几声也没止住。

“怎么了？”艾格西无助地问。梅林示意他看向屏幕，一开始他迷惑不解，屏幕已经关掉，上面什么也没有，只是漆黑一片，随即他迅速反应过来……那里的确是什么也没有，抖动停止了，溃散却并没有，屏幕已经凭空消失，他面对着的是一片方方正正、深邃而不可知、并仿佛正在继续扩张，即将吞噬掉整个房间的黑洞。

艾格西不由得后退一步。他再次伸手过去，从背后悄悄拉住了哈利的浴袍。

“没时间了。”哈利说，“梅林支撑不了太久了，你马上就会忘记我。”

他偏过头来看着艾格西，脸上并没有斥责的意思，他几乎是温和的，而艾格西为此胸口抽痛。

“但你不能。”梅林说，带着前所未有地严厉，艾格西立刻松了一口气，觉察到自己其实等待这一刻已久——他已经真的习惯于在危急情况下遵从梅林的指令了。

“抛去感情因素你也不能，加拉哈德。”梅林说，“你被俘虏后他们没有杀了你，而是清除你的记忆，我怀疑他们是想借此操纵你。你有没有注意到你头上仪器的后面多了一个和电脑相连的设置——哦，你注意到了，这是你的脑子里，干得好艾格西——如果杰兰特并不是只掌握了清除记忆的手段，如果他同样能捏造记忆呢？”

“你是说……”艾格西说。

他没来及说完，因为就在此时，黑洞悄无声息蔓延到了那面墙的两端，接着像一只张大的嘴突然向他们撕咬过来，梅林才叫了一声“跑！”，伸手把他一推，就被黑暗吞噬了。艾格西反射性地朝反方向直冲出去，他感到他扯破了什么，低头望去，他手里还紧紧攥着那块浴袍布料。

“继续跑。”梅林的声音从他耳边传过来，口吻和往常一样平稳、冷静。

“你没事！”艾格西叫道。

“严格来讲，”梅林说，“除非你的大脑彻底溃散，不然我都不会有事。但恐怕再过一会儿我就没法这样和你交流了。向右转，艾格西。”

在前面的岔路艾格西依言折向右边，但他冲得太急了，眼看着就要撞上墙壁。忽然他用力一踏，腾空而起，在墙上踩了两步，再转身灵巧地一跃而下，平稳落地。他用余光看到身后墙壁仿似是被他踏破一般，裂出空洞，消失不见，于是再次加快速度。梅林的声音时断时续，好在这里是熟悉的训练基地，艾格西仗着地形优势，渐渐将皲裂的进程甩在身后，他一直跑到了多人寝室才停下来喘着气。

“……梅林！”他绝望地叫着，“哈利不在这里。”

“当然。”梅林冷酷地说，“他从没在过这里，除了他年轻时还是训练生那阵。”

“那他在哪？”

“这是你的记忆，他会在哪只有你最清楚。我能做的只是尽全力挡住他们，拖延他们的速度。”

“我该怎么做。”艾格西低声说，走到房间另一端看向那面巨大的双面镜。准确来讲，他看向了镜中他的眼镜，他猜测梅林正在镜子后面，打量他，审视他，或者和之前的日子里同样的，梅林是在远方某处通过他的视角见他所见的一切，但不论如何，借此他和他有了一个对视。

“大脑运作的方式远比你，比他们所能想象的要更加不可思议，艾格西，你比任何一个人都更加清楚自己应该怎么做——”

“你要找到他，并且记住他。”

 

5

值得庆幸的是，这里正是J.B从小待到大的训练生宿舍。方才艾格西在自己的床位翻了一阵，就找到了它最喜欢的那款零食。他把扯断的袖子凑到J.B鼻子底下，等它闻完，又一连串喂了它三块肉粒。

 “来吧，J.B，我们时间不多。”

这话不是无的放矢。艾格西每一次低头，都发现拿半截浴袍袖子又变小了一点，他觉得或许它代表着自己的一段记忆，因为艾格西现在还隐隐能描画出哈利穿着它的样子，除此之外再无其他。可能等布料完全消失，他连那点印象都不会再留下。

J.B低头在地上嗅了起来，越走越快，渐渐一溜小跑。艾格西紧紧跟在他身后。他们一开始还在训练基地里，后来则不知怎么到了另外一栋建筑，随即是街道。身边景物的退去比他奔跑的速度还快，在余光里拉成一条条光怪陆离的曲线，令他眩晕。J.B跑得飞快，在远处变成一道棕黄色的光点，艾格西为了不跟丢它而精疲力竭。

他跑在寒风里，他觉得自己的膝盖冻得要死，他呼出的气凝结成白雾，挡在眼镜前面，让他几乎看不清眼前。艾格西索性低下头来摘掉眼镜，闷头前进。他向着自己既定的目的地跑过去，呼吸断断续续的。等他停下的时候，几乎喘不过气来。

“你迟到了，艾格西。”莱恩说。

他的两个兄弟，莱恩和杰玛等在巷子里，把手插在腋下，一个劲跺着脚，脸颊通红，显然为了等他冻得不轻。艾格西抬头想要道歉，却被挺身时一阵尖锐的疼痛打断。不仅是他过度使用的肺，他的肋骨下方也在发疼。是皮肉伤，艾格西知道那里肯定青了一大块。这也解释了方才他为什么跑得这么艰难。

“得了，让他喘口气。”杰玛说，“我们再来复习复习。”

莱恩接到了他的示意，特意放慢语速，好给艾格西喘息的时间。“就像练过的那样。再重复一遍，一会儿我会把钥匙扔在地上，如果这还没有引走注意力的话，杰玛立刻跟上问是谁掉的。”他说，“看好出手时机，不行就退，艾格西。别紧张，你是我们中手最快的那个。”

艾格西呼吸渐渐平缓，他只是耸耸肩，在冷风中缩了缩脖子。

“没……没事的。”他轻快地说，“被抓住了我就哭着说我只是想给妈妈买点药。反正这有一半是真的。”

杰玛往地上啐了一口：“迪恩呢？”

“有日子没见到了。”艾格西飞快回答，“他们吵架了，可能妈妈这次会彻底离开他。”

“这倒是件好事。”莱恩说，“你妈妈知道他在背后打你了？”

艾格西却只笑了笑，眼见莱恩还要再说什么，他用肩膀撞了对方一下，扬起下巴朝街角示意。

“来人了。”

三人立刻往阴影里缩了缩，悄悄探出一只眼睛打量。

“像个阔佬。”杰玛说。

“当然啦，看他那顶帽子。”莱恩开始搓手。

而艾格西撇着嘴仔细地看向这边走来那人严严实实的大衣，思索着这种再典型不过的绅士将钱包放在外面口袋的可能性。在他来得及说什么之前，莱恩已经抢先一步走了出去，恰巧在下一个拐角走到了那人的前方，杰玛见状缀在他们身后几步，于是艾格西也深吸一口气，跟了上去。

那个人走得不紧不慢，步履匀称，速度适中，他似乎并未觉察到自己已经陷入三个少年的包围当中了。莱恩在最前面，插着口袋。就像约定的那样，五六步以后，钥匙从他口袋里掉到地上，正在那男人面前，发出好大一声。就连艾格西都忍不住看了一眼。可那个人硬是不为所动。杰玛见状只好小跑两步，可他这时候显然——像是每个做坏事的半大孩子一样——已经慌了：他竟然平地里左脚绊右脚地摔了一跤，扑倒在地上。

就在此时，艾格西行动了。

这是最好的时机，也正是这个时候，他隐约发现除了体操以外，原来在别的方面他也颇有天赋。这是他的第一次行窃，而他连心跳都没有加快，从外表看起来，他完全像是从人身后探头探脑地看个热闹，脸上还流露出忍俊不禁和幸灾乐祸的模样。而这时他已经把手伸进了口袋，轻易得不可思议。

他敢肯定自己并没有惊动任何东西，如果口袋里有只正在睡觉的老鼠，也不会被他弄醒。艾格西没来得及想太多，直觉性地立刻把手缩了回来，手里死死捏着刚刚掏到的东西，从触感来说很像一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱包。

就和记忆中一样，这时他不自觉地抬起了头。他和那个人的眼睛对上了。对方侧过头，没去看路面上的闹剧，而在看他，静静地看了不知多久——被偷窃者完全是在看着他把他的钱包摸走，未加制止，不置一词。艾格西本应拔腿就跑，抱头鼠窜，然后用这笔钱带着妈妈去医院彻底检查了一下，证实她咳出痰里的血丝只是由于破损的喉咙，不是什么大问题，再和朋友们第一次喝得酩酊大醉。他也正是这么做的，在过去，在他真正的十二岁，在他人生中第一次实施犯罪后。然而这次，他僵立在此，动弹不得。

他瞪着那张自己再熟悉不过的侧脸，最终把手又插回了那个人的大衣口袋里。这很暖和，在冬季阴冷的风中，艾格西终于停止了颤抖。

他朝几步以外徘徊着不知道该不该过来给他解围的莱恩和杰玛挥挥另一只手，叫他们先跑就行，然后抬起头来。“我找到你了，哈利。”他说。

 

6、

他们并肩在街上快步走着，艾格西在前一点。他的膝盖总算不冷了——他披着哈利的大衣，因为太长而拖在地上，哈利不得不替他挽着下摆，落在他身后半步。艾格西回过头去，挑剔地看了他几眼。

“这件衣服我没见你穿过，帽子也是。你还没戴眼镜”

他似乎因为哈利的陌生而感到不忿。这令对方露出些微的笑容。“这些服饰你在我的衣柜里见过。”哈利回答，“而我也享有一些私人时间。”他这么说着，还是把眼镜不知从哪摸出来戴了上去。片刻后，他低头问：“你还能联系得上梅林吗？”

“我他妈看上去像是还他妈能联系上梅林吗？我现在蹦起来都没你高！”艾格西往地上啐了一口，眼见哈利因为他粗俗的言辞皱眉，便扮了个鬼脸。

“我又不是真十二岁。”

“可吐唾沫的确是你十二岁时的坏习惯。”哈利指出。

说话间，他们已经走到街道尽头。艾格西拉着哈利转了个弯，然后就因惊诧停下脚步。眼前的道路和刚才走过的一模一样，他又回到了他和朋友们合伙偷盗的街上。艾格西没有多做犹豫，立刻掉头往回走。两步后他又停了下来。就如同完全没有转向或者直接转了360°一样，他面前的还是同样的那条路。

“我操啊。”艾格西扭着脖子来回看，喃喃自语，“这，这他妈……”

“不难解释。你没有真正走过这个拐角，你不知道转弯后是怎样的。它在你的记忆中并不存在。”哈利说，“那天你掉头逃跑了。你该逃跑的。”

他伸手指向莱恩和杰玛消失的街角。艾格西看过去，发现那里什么都没有，景物自眼前至视线前端渐次减淡，到街那头只剩下一片模糊的暗色。街道消失了。

艾格西咬住嘴唇。他停住脚步，拼命思索。

街边路灯弯曲折断，发出很大的声响，云彩将日落抹平，地面在脚下开始龟裂，房屋抖动。在摇摇欲坠的记忆中，艾格西死死抓住哈利的袖口。他们坐上出租车，哈利还替他拉开车门，哈利对司机说：“去黑王子酒吧，谢谢”；他坐在哈利身边，翘着腿，假装不去看对方；他坐在哈利对面，列车启动的那一刻，他因为加速度踉跄了一下，哈利伸手把他扶住；他低头用力盯着哈利的牛津鞋试图在上面找到一点污渍，最后不得不承认自己的失败；“又迟到了，加拉哈德。”梅林说，而哈利对他解释了一句：“我的代号。”，后来梅林也总对他说过同样的话。“又迟到了，加拉哈德。”

梅林还说过：“我们在这要增强你的技能，测试你的极限……王牌特工必须学会如何在压力之下解决问题。”

艾格西抬起头来。

“如果我不是跟着你走，而是把你带到别处去呢？”他飞快说，“我没办法去我没去过的地方，但是你呢？他们消除的只是有关你的记忆。假如我带你去了一个你本来不存在的记忆，或许我们可以躲在那里，直到……直到梅林，我是说我脑子外头的那个，大发慈悲过来救我。”

“值得一试。”哈利赞许。

艾格西朝他眨了眨眼。他拉着哈利走了起来，起初这就像把一意孤行地转动着的齿轮往后拨一样，十分费力，举步维艰。紧接着，J.B不知打哪窜了出来，呜呜叫着，咬住哈利的裤脚帮他一起拉。他们每踏前一步，都好像从深渊攀爬而出。艾格西很快地忽略这一切，只专注于在回忆中溯游，他们走得渐渐顺畅起来。

他一手拉住哈利，闷头走着，直到撞在了谁身上。

“小子，我的烟呢？”迪恩站在他面前问。

艾格西厌恶地抿抿嘴，从口袋里摸出一包烟和找来的零钱递过去。迪恩笑了起来，带着对待宠物的亲昵把他的头发揉乱。艾格西看起来比方才竟又矮了些许，迪恩这样做的时候，还需要微微弯腰。

他先给自己点了一根，又拆出一根，别在艾格西耳朵上。“别告诉你妈妈。”他粗野地挥挥手，放声笑着，“走吧。”

“你该告诉你妈妈的。”而哈利说。

“我妈只会为了我和他吵架，但不会为了我离开他。”艾格西带着哈利继续往前走，“我不要说这个。”

他成年后的应对会更尖锐，富有攻击性，而此时他的口吻带着那种颇为天真的颐指气使，只有小孩才会这样理直气壮地我要这个，我要那个。于是哈利从善如流。

“你成功了。”他转移了话题，“你把我带到了我不存在的地方。”

“这是……”艾格西环顾四周，“这是——”他突然挣开哈利的手，独自一个跑了起来。

“这是你家门口。”哈利在他身后说，“不请我上去坐坐吗？”

艾格西在楼梯口慢慢停下来。

“不了。”他说，“妈妈带了人回家。我们要在这等一下。”

他们便在艾格西家楼下找个地方坐了下来。

“是迪恩吗？”哈利问。

“不，不是。”艾格西看了看自己短小的手，“我现在七岁，还不是迪恩。”他把手插回口袋，又很快拿了出来——他凭空掏出了几颗糖果。

“方才我出门前他给我的。比迪恩好些，是吧？”

艾格西没有因此而开心，他把自己裹在哈利的大衣里，一副闷闷不乐的样子，用手指把玩着那根烟。

半晌，他忽然抬起头问：“为什么妈妈不离开他？”

哈利没能做出回答。他眼前的不再是少年，而完完全全是一张稚童的面孔，艾格西还带着婴儿肥，因为冷空气而脸颊通红。他的头发更长了一些，发尾快要盖住耳朵尖，除此之外模样同他们初见时别无二致。

“你在这做什么呢，艾格西？”哈利低声问。

“我在这等春天。”他乖乖回答，“到了春天，爸爸一定会回来的。”

“艾格西。”哈利唤道，“艾格西，看着我。你还认得我吗？”

“是的，先生，你给了我一枚徽章，妈妈让我一直戴着。”他献宝似的从领口里把它掏了出来，“你看。”

“不。”哈利提醒他，“你不是一个真正的小孩，艾格西，快想起来。是你带我藏在了这里，你已经长大很久了。这是你的记忆。”

他们对视了一阵。艾格西看上去有些茫然，他慢慢地，非常不确定地把脚跟用力并在一起。

刀尖弹了出来。霎时间，艾格西回归了自己的全盛时期，他穿着他的西装盔甲，胸膛宽阔，领结一丝不苟，耳朵上架的烟变成眼镜腿。随着他的移动，视野内的一切以绿色小字被实时打上不同的注解和情报。这景象他再熟悉不过，艾格西惊呼：“梅林！”

“目前为止做得好，加拉哈德。”梅林的声音在他耳边说，“但是很遗憾，你们又要开始逃跑了。”

“可是我已——”

“我知道。但他们还是找了过来。你没发现吗？”梅林冷酷地说，“回头看。”

艾格西震惊地环顾四周，他见着街角处远远有个身影，戴了顶高高的帽子，因而分外显眼，那人正在准备拐弯。他下意识就想要追过去，却被莱恩拦住了。

“你搞什么，艾格西。快跑啊，把钱包藏好，快跑！”

“我们分头。”杰玛推了他一把，“快跑，快，在酒吧门口碰头。”

“怎么回事？”艾格西打了个寒战，裹紧身上的大衣，身不由己地跑了起来。

“你的方法是有效的，可这还不够。你要带他去更深处，去你很少回忆的地方，去你脑子里的不活跃区。我想这能拦住他们更久一些。”梅林说，“但现在，你还是先跑吧。”

警笛的声音传来，艾格西无从分辨它是从哪里传来的，他记不清当时究竟有没有警笛声，不过听到了这声音就远远躲开几乎是他的本能行动。这熟悉的声响拉长变尖，贯穿他的头脑，声调越来越高，直到让人无法容忍。世界好像玻璃一般在声波中碎裂开来，片片脱落。艾格西跑着跑着，只觉身上一轻，然后寒冷无处不在地侵袭而来，他的大衣不见了。再跑了一阵，他便已经忘记还有大衣这回事。

 

7

他跑了许久，跑过街道、跑过城市，跑过他所经过的一切地方，天色亮了，又马上入了夜，黄昏被日出驱散，阳光在阴云底下闪耀，他在自己的记忆中四处逡巡，从一片模糊的晕光里打捞影子，最后实在累的要命，往街边一座长椅上倒了下去。

艾格西坐在椅子边上，他强忍住啜泣，让那口气闷在胸膛里，努力不要哭。过了一阵，他打了一个大大的嗝，这下全破功了。一滴泪从顺着他的脸颊流下来，紧接着又是一滴，它们似乎源源不断似的。哎，这可真是令人心烦。他抽噎着到处摸索了一阵，没有找到手帕，也许上次用过之后妈妈并没有把手帕洗干净，再塞进他的小口袋里。艾格西犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出袖子擦擦鼻涕，他可不想让它们流进嘴里。

“你又在这偷偷哭呢，艾基。”

艾格西迅速抬头，眼前站着几个六七岁的孩子，他下意识地畏缩了一下，随即挺起胸膛。

“是艾格西！”他反驳。可他脸蛋上还挂着泪珠呢，反而令他们发出嬉笑。

“不许你这么叫我，安迪。”艾格西从椅子上跳下来，推了领头的那个人一把。他想趁机赶快逃走，然而他方才哭得手脚发软，仅仅把那个小孩推得晃了一下。余下几人立刻围上来，把他圈在中间。艾格西抱紧书包，他知道自己逃不掉了。

然而这一次，他们却没抢走他的书包扔到河道下面。安迪朝他笑了一下，递过来什么东西，艾格西下意识地接住了。这冰冷的物品熟悉得好像他的第三只手。毕竟他曾在两种训练中学习如何使用它，并在今后日子中反复验证自己的学习结果。

“你不是常说你爸是个英雄吗？”安迪说，“证明给我看。”

“杀了它。”这群孩子嘻嘻哈哈地说。

“杀了你的狗。”

枪在他手里抖动。艾格西挣扎着望去，发现他的狗正蹲坐在他面前，坐在一块塑料白布上，安静地等待指令。它棕色的眼仁懵懂又悲悯，有些片段闪过他的脑海，第一天夜里，他从床上翻身起来，这小狗没像别的狗一样乖乖躺在床尾的垫子上，而是从床底灰扑扑地爬了出来，依偎到他脚边，把它柔软温热的肚皮贴上他的脚面，抬起头用同样的眼神看着他。当时艾格西叹了口气，把它捞到床铺上。后来他们一直睡在一起。艾格西抖得厉害，手枪从他手里掉落了。

“胆小鬼！”他们围在一起嘲弄他。

“你就为了一只该死的狗放弃了有生以来最大的机遇？”有人说。

“你该从它身上轧过去的。”有人说。

艾格西蹲了下去，张口想要反驳。但有人说：“你觉得你还能失去什么吗。”这话瞬时打走了他所有的不服输和诡辩。他隐约知道这下他们说得是真的了……这念头突如其来，无从抵挡，令他几欲哭泣。

他这时候已经通过自己的方式弄明白了，爸爸不会再回来，不是圣诞节不回来，不是新年不回来，也不是明年不回来，而是永永远远，再也不会回来。就像是手帕一样，他把爸爸弄丢了，为此妈妈在家里整天哭泣。

他现在的确再没什么可以失去。

“先生们。”有人忽然说，“不知礼无以立。”

这人的嗓音温雅有力，节奏分明，每个词都伴随着敲击，瞬间盖过其他一切声响。恶意的窃窃声被击倒似的安静下来，艾格西抓住静谧的这一瞬间抬起头。

“哈利！”他喊出了他的名字。

艾格西站起来，发现自己高大得不可思议，强壮得所向披靡，他的西装能够防弹，戒指可以放电，雨伞能当枪打。艾格西摸了摸口袋——他兜里还装了几个外形像打火机的手榴弹呢。

“安迪！”他叫嚷，“你别想再吓唬我，我不怕，我长大了，我并不怕——”

那群小孩发出悉悉索索的笑声，其中一个走上来了，轻而易举地抓住他的肘部将他扭到在地。艾格西啐掉嘴里的泥巴，蜷曲着挣扎起来，然而制住他的手指如同铁钳。他的武器纷纷哑火，变成夸张的塑料玩具，他的西装脱落，最后他的书包也被人夺走了。

艾格西四肢乱舞地抵抗着，一片混乱之中，他被哈利从地上捞了起来。“别理他们，这不值得，艾格西。J.B，过来，我们该走了。”在他们身后，那群小孩哄笑着把书包丢到河床上，闹成一团跑开了。但那天堑一般河床对于成年人来讲只是一条干涸的小水沟，哈利轻而易举地帮他捡了上来。

哈利把书包帮他拍干净，又往他口袋里塞了一条干净的手绢，最后拉住了他的手。他们没走出多远，小狗停了下来，落在后面。

“它不走了！”艾格西说，“为什么？它不愿意跟我回家吗？”

哈利跟着艾格西也停住脚步。他们两人蹲下来，仔仔细细地研究了一阵。随后哈利难过地叹了一口气。

“我很抱歉，艾格西，但是它只能跟你到这里了。”

“为什么呀？”

“它一直在帮你，它一直在追逐我，最终受到了波及。”他宣布说，“对不起，你要忘记它了。”

“哦。”艾格西只应了一声，他年纪还小，对这番话没太听明白，却又隐隐觉得难过。

“它叫什么名字？我想要记住它。”他伸手摸了摸小狗的头，迟疑着，“我希望……我希望它不要啃坏我最好的那双鞋。”

哈利笑了起来，他把艾格西从地上拉起。“该走了，艾格西。”他说，“天快黑了，你该回家去。”

艾格西最后和小狗握了握手。他们朝前走了好一阵，艾格西突然开口说道：“我想叫它J.B。”

“那是什么意思？”

“我也说不上来。哈利，以后我会遇到它的对吗？我可以好好把它养大，我会是个好主人，它很喜爱我，对吗？”

“是的。”

“我会伤害它吗？”

“不，你并没有，艾格西。”

艾格西沉思起来。

“我也会遇到你吧，哈利，在我长大之后？”

“当然了。”哈利说。

“有时候我只是希望能早一点遇到你。”艾格西仰起脸来，哈利太高大了，他便把胳膊举得高高的，硬是把手放进哈利的手心。他走在哈利身边，个头小小的，才到哈利腿弯，步子跨得又快又急。他叹了口气，十分孩子气地：“比如在我还是个孩子的时候，或者再早点，更早点。我们能有那么多时间。”

他们停在路边等了一个红灯。绿灯的时候哈利牵着他的手说：“可是艾格西，我们确实在你很小的时候相遇了。”

他往前走了一步，艾格西却留在原地没动。

哈利回过头去，他蹲了下来，以便直视艾格西的眼睛。“来吧，艾格西。”他伸手拨了一下男孩前额短短的刘海，鼓励道，“你该往前走了。”

 “但是……”艾格西迟疑着说，“走过这个路口，妈妈过来接我的时候就找不到我了。”

“我们可以在这等。等下一个灯，再下一个灯。我们可以等到黄昏，等到太阳落山，我会一直陪着你。可你知道，她不会来的，不是今天。因为你曾等过，你等了很久。”哈利拍拍他的肩，“你该记得，这是你第一次独自回家的大日子。”他站起来在他后背推了一把。

头一两步有些踉跄，不过既然迈了出去，剩下的事就简单多了。绿灯一直没变，所有的车都安稳停在路口，没有人按响喇叭催促。匆忙的世界凝固起来，耐心地等待一个惴惴不安的小男孩过马路。艾格西拖着步子蹭了几步，慢慢迈开，随即一溜小跑，一口气跃上人行道回身伫望，车流开始移动，他勉强可以看到马路对面，哈利仍旧站在那里，西装革履，正遥遥对他点头。

艾格西安心下来，继续往前走去。他走得心虚时，又四下张望一番，哈利竟还在他身后，露出一个隐隐绰绰的身形。他一路前走，一路回首，目力所极的最远处，那个高大的绅士一直出现在那里，缀在他身后，直到他走回了家为止。

房门在身后合上，艾格西大叫着”妈妈！妈妈！”跑进卧室。蜜雪儿和几个空酒瓶一块躺在床上，床单因此发湿，一股酒气，艾格西跳上去，摇晃着蜜雪儿的肩膀。“妈妈，你今天没来接我。”他责怪道，又皱着眉马上亲了亲打鼾的女人，“不过没关系，我自己回来了，有个……我认为有个好心的先生护送我回了家。”

“他是……他是，”艾格西卡了壳，因为蜜雪儿正在他手下颤抖，一开始艾格西以为是由于打鼾，可随即他发现酒瓶在相互碰撞，床铺晃动，整个房间都在颤抖，似乎将马上剥落。就在此时，一个男人拿着伞撞开了房门闯了进来，叫着：“我们得离开这，他们已经找来了！……噢。”

因为房间在抖动，哈利不得不扶住门框保持平衡，他看着床上的艾格西，露出近乎受伤的表情来——面对闯入者，男孩竭力站直，拿书包做武器，咬牙挡在了蜜雪儿面前。

“你得想起我来，艾格西，快些想起我来。然后带我离开，他们找来了。你得带我走，把我藏起来，藏得更深更远。”哈利低低说，放下伞，伸出手去，“我们在你很小的时候相遇了，你记得我，来吧，艾格西，把我藏进你的记忆里。”

“……哈利！”艾格西恍然大悟地叫道，三两步跨过崩塌着的一切，过去牵住了他的手。他跑得太急以至于他一头撞进了哈利怀里。这是他已经长高许多，仿佛在他迈开步子时，他一步就跨过了从幼童至少年所需的所有时间。艾格西的鼻梁磕到哈利的肩膀，那触感太硬了，他的眼泪一下子流出来，鼻子先是发酸，随后全无知觉。

一眨眼，他已经穿着体操服躺在地垫上，脸上放着一个冰袋。体育馆里，同龄人在他身边轻盈地奔跑跳跃。哈利正在他头上俯视他，神色有点担心。艾格西见状开口说：“没事，我自己撞在了木马上。”声音含含糊糊的，因为冰打着抖。

哈利曲腿坐到他旁边，和他一块饶有兴致地打量这群身手矫健的孩子，艾格西沉思着说：“应该能拦住他们一会儿，我很少回忆这些，按梅林的理论，这里绝对是我脑子里的不活跃区。”

“但这挡不住他们太久。”哈利忧虑地说。

“没错。”艾格西赞同道，他单手撑地，侧身起来，另一只手捂住脸上的冰袋。他身量还没长成，尚是个青涩少年，远没有后来那么结实，他的肌肉是流畅的，或者可以说是纤细，白背心大约不是他自己的，在他身上宽宽大大，从袖侧望去胸膛一览无余。

“嘿，我有了一个念头。”这少年说，兴致勃勃地，“如果我把你带去更深远的地方呢？如果我把你带进痛苦的回忆里，那些我自己绝不会回想，最深处，最不为人知的地方……我可以把你藏在那里，哈利，直到安全为止。”

哈利看着他，皱起眉头。

“你不是一时兴起。”他毫不留情地指出，“我们不是随机来到这里的。这也是一段你绝不会回想的记忆。”

艾格西撇撇嘴，移开视线。

“这是什么时候？你多大？”哈利追问道，“你为什么放弃体操？拿开冰袋，艾格西，你脸上的伤究竟是怎么弄的？”

哈利伸手去够，却被艾格西把手打开。艾格西一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，作为一个体操运动员，他比一般的同龄人更矮一点，站着也没有比哈利坐着高出太多。

他避而不答，只是去拉哈利的胳膊。“来吧，”他催促着，“这里不行，这里远远不够，他们就要来了，我能感觉得到，我们得早点离开。跟我走吧，哈利。快起来吧。”

哈利毫无办法，被一个小人强行拽了起来，他们往场中的人们那边跑了过去。艾格西偷偷看了哈利一眼，有些羞赧地把冰袋丢下了。他脸上的伤痕露了出来，依稀可以辨认出是个成年人的巴掌印。他松开哈利的手，确认对方会一直跟着他后，便率先向前跑去。他打着赤脚，穿着短裤，肌肉流畅结实，他的神情非常骄傲，看到他过来，场上的其他孩子慢慢退让开来，在外围聚成一圈。

“艾格西！别再跳了，你刚刚跟教练说过你以后都不会再来了！”有人喊道。

艾格西充耳不闻，在起跳台前他加速了。这男孩冲上了鞍马，毫不费力地在上面把自己撑起来。他旋转的方式并不很花哨，然而优雅、精准，并且游刃有余，艾格西最后在半空跃起，双手抱住膝盖，他像一颗炮弹一样落地了。

几声口哨呼啸起来，有那么一两个人开始喝彩，但是大多数孩子都只是毫不在意地散开去做自己的事了。艾格西回头看着哈利，结结实实地站着，双手高高举起，带着大大的笑容，像一个胜利者。

“来吧！我带你去到更远！”

 

8

艾格西在房间里来回打转。他走得很快，脚步虚浮。他没戴帽子，头发被汗打湿，有些长了，塌在头顶。门外传来一阵阵尖锐的婴儿啼哭，这令艾格西更加焦躁。他走着走着，突然一拳捶在门上，力道极大，他的关节之后几天都会带着淤青和血痕。

他看了哈利一眼，他的眼睛布满血丝，嘴唇发白，当他跟哈利的视线对上时，艾格西眼下的肌肉抽搐着。

“她——就是——不肯——停下——”艾格西咬牙切齿地说，他贴到门上，把头埋在了自己的臂膀里，整个人打起摆子来。

“第几天了？”哈利问他。

“我不——我不知道。操，就他妈——”他的回答被一阵干呕打断，艾格西站不住了，他滑坐到地上，像是要吐出有他身体那么大的东西出来，却徒然发现体内只是空无一物。他在干呕中逐渐失去力气，最后整个人在停不下来的呕吐和抽搐中在门口蜷成一团，发出轻轻的呜咽声。

“别过来。”然后艾格西嘶声说。于是哈利停在了原地，一身高档西装，和这个乱糟糟的房间和倒在地上的乱糟糟男孩格格不入。

“戒断症状会在48小时内达到顶峰。这是第三天了。”哈利轻轻说，“你不应该带我来这的，这里——”

一阵耳鸣袭来，眼前的世界在旋转中拉成一片模糊的晕影，艾格西因此没能听清哈利说了什么。但他猜也能猜得到内容是什么。一切都完了，就这样结束了，因为哈利此时已经看清了他究竟是个什么货色：一个垃圾、一滩烂泥，由于软弱不堪而落得倒在自己的呕吐物中无力起身，他也最活该这个下场不过。曾经他也值得和哈利并肩而立，那时候他还能够做一些事情，一些好事，比如拯救世界、亲吻一个公主等等。可那些记忆离他遥不可及，并在停不下来的冷颤中被逐渐抖碎消散。烂泥终究糊不上墙，现在他总算被打落原形了。

艾格西都快忘记自己原本该是这幅样子的。

皮鞋踏在地板上的声音离他越来越近，艾格西祈祷哈利能就这么走过来，走过来，走到门前，然后推开门走出去，离开他，离他越远越好，为此他把自己蜷得更小了一些，以免挡到哈利的路。

然而哈利停了下来，就在他身边。他被一团令人不安的阴影拢住。他的后背都能感到那高高在上的、审视的视线。艾格西发出一声呜咽。

“你为什么这么痛苦？”哈利问，“令你痛苦的原因是什么？”

该死的、不知人间疾苦的阔佬，含着银汤勺出生的家伙，艾格西咬着牙想，他早晚会当面骂他一顿——

门外传来几声呵骂，随后婴儿爆发出一阵更大的哭声，那尖锐的声音扎进艾格西的耳朵里，把他的脑子搅成一团，他压下一声痛叫，抱紧了头，无力再无思考什么，只是希望至少那声音能停下来……

“是的。”哈利说，“因为婴儿在哭。”

“米歇尔怀孕了，她的情绪很不稳定，几次歇斯底里地求你回来。她险些流产之后你放弃海军陆战队的训练，回到家里，而你觉得你的人生已毁。”

“你开始麻痹自己，一开始是大麻，它令你感觉很好，飘飘欲仙，一切痛苦离你远去，后来某个朋友的朋友给了你点更带劲的东西。你成天醉生梦死，甚至开始接触迪恩的生意。直到有一天，你踏着飞翔一般的步子回到家，发现那个婴儿在哭。”

“你的妹妹在哭。你走过去看着她，她才那么小，只有几个月。她挥着手，哭得全身通红。你想把她抱在怀里，却发现自己的手抖得停不下来，很有可能让她摔下去。她的妈妈陷入严重的产后抑郁，她的爸爸是个恶棍。那一刻你意识到，如果你不去管她，她很可能会在厨房里哭叫致死。”

“你沦落至此，只因你想要她停止哭泣。”

一只手温柔地拂过他的头顶，随后从后脑划过，覆盖在他的脖颈上。那只手不容置喙地环住他的肩膀，同时另一只手跨过他的胸膛。哈利把他揽在了怀里。

艾格西能感到哈利把下巴搁在他的头顶，好像他的头发是一个小小的巢。他的脸埋在了哈利的上臂中，那种味道包围了他——哈利的香水味，以及他的温度。哭声仍旧那么尖利刺耳，然而哈利的心跳却也这么接近，清晰可闻。它听起来单调、有力、稳定，令人安心。在艾格西和世界之间，哈利的手臂和肩背如此坚实，像一道屏障，像盾牌和城墙。

“那么你是要在这趴一整天，”哈利说，“还是和我回到床上躺一会儿？”

 

艾格西醒来的时候，天已经全黑了。他发现床头坐着一道黑影，立刻警觉起来，试图起身，然而被子大得出乎意料，他折腾了好一番，也只不过是把怀里抱着的泰迪熊推了出去。

他的动静把床头的黑影引了过来。那张脸露在了夜灯晕黄微弱的光下，那人一把掀开被子把小小的他捞起来抱在了怀里。

“……爸爸。”艾格西叫道。

“宝贝，我吵醒你了吗？”李说，他揉眼睛的动作还带着点孩子气，艾格西揉眼的时候也总是这样。他眉眼舒展，有一张年轻、快活的脸——过分年轻了，艾格西目不转睛地看着这张他大半从照片中熟悉起来的脸，直到眼睛酸涩。

他扑进李的肩膀，摇了摇头。

“该死，我居然睡着了。”李嘀咕着，若趴在他怀里的真的是个孩子，准会把这当成一阵毫无意义的气声。他亲了亲艾格西的头发，他的亲吻和艾格西曾感受过得任何吻都不一样。艾格西不由得逐渐松懈下来，任凭自己在孩童的驱壳中放松、散碎，他的理性对本能作出让步，让身体接管思想，只觉得懒散、暖洋洋的、并且漫不经心。他为这前所未有的感受诧异了一阵，试图在心里给它一个明确的定义。直到他终于将它回想起来。

这就是安全的感觉。

艾格西忽然恍然大悟。“我四岁了。”他说，“我以为，我以为我已经忘了……”

“是的，艾基。”李说，“很抱歉我没来得及在你生日之前回来。”

艾格西抬起眼来：“你这么叫我？”

“当然啦，我一直这么叫你啊，小蛋宝。怎么了？刚才做噩梦了吗？”李问。

“是的……”艾格西悄悄回答，“做了太久啦。”

“别怕，爸爸在这。”李说。

他把艾格西塞回床上，对着艾格西微笑，一道非常熟悉的笑容，非常像是艾格西对着黛西露出的笑容。李的脸庞在灯下发出光辉来，鲜活得像是一个活人。或许他就是，毕竟此时他还在参军，在这之后，他才会被邀请参与王牌特工的候选人培训，至少在这时，他还是活着的，完完全全、整整个个地活着。李向着艾格西俯下身来，用拇指擦去艾格西脸颊上的泪珠，又把熊塞到艾格西怀里。

“给你这个。”他笑着给艾格西和熊盖上被子，把边角严严实实地掖好，他的虎口处带着枪茧，他的手指很粗糙，也很热，“好点了吗？”

于是艾格西抱紧熊，止住了泪水。他起初还抵抗了一些时候，隔一会儿就睁眼去确认一下那道黑影还在不在他身边。但很快的，他在席卷全身的睡意中缴械投降，他迷迷糊糊地尽力睁眼，不知道自己有没有成功，他分不清自己看到的是现实还是幻梦。他在床上整个人融化掉了，流入睡的王国。

 

他再次醒来的时候，觉得全身发疼，疲倦欲死，他的口腔里残留着呕吐后的味道，手脚发麻，没有什么知觉。他死死地瞪了天花板好一阵，僵硬地转动脖子，往床边看去。

那道黑影还在。他开口叫他。

“哈利。”

 

9

艾格西正在思索，在他脑子里还有什么地方比这更深。

他们在艾格西的房间已经安全地待了两天。从没有哪里比这坚持的还要久，然而溃散还是再次来临，今天早上，哈利拉开窗帘的时候发现远处的景物像被抹布擦掉一般隐去了。于是艾格西思索他们还能逃去哪里。有什么地方比这里令他更不愿回忆。在内心深处，有什么……更隐秘的，更羞耻的……艾格西躺在床上闭目默念，更羞耻的……更暴露的。他因为全神贯注而浑身发抖，全力和想要蜷成一团的自己对抗以至紧咬牙关。

他咬着牙，前臂带动上身有节奏地一抖一抖。“羞耻……”艾格西小声嘟哝，因自己手上的动作皱起眉头。那种熟稔又青涩的快感从背脊流窜上来，而哈利就在他身后。他们贴得紧紧的——他们也不得不这样，毕竟一个青少年的床对两个人来说有点过小了。

“令我印象深刻。”哈利点评了一句，从后面把下巴搁在了艾格西肩头，同他一起望着艾格西没放在裤子里的那只手中握着的色情杂志内页上的裸体女性。

艾格西呻吟了一声，他现在十四岁，和同龄人比起来也并不算高，哈利能把他整个拢住，他就跟嵌在了哈利怀里一样。他脸上还带着婴儿肥，年少得过分，敏感得不像样，哈利只贴着他的耳朵说了一句话，他就不由自主哆嗦起来，手里的杂志都快拿不住了。

就在这时，房门突然被打开。艾格西弹了起来。“妈！！！”他惊恐大叫，迅速把被子拉过来盖在身上。

米雪儿呆站在门口，被这片景象震惊得说不出话来，脸上的表情介乎于惊恐欲死和乐不可支之间。

“迪，迪恩叫你下楼去买点烟卷。”她磕磕绊绊地说了一句，随后反应过来，砰一声关上了门。

“不用——不用着急，宝贝。”米雪儿在门外匆忙补充着，“等你完事后再去就行。”

哈利低沉地笑起来。他胸膛的震动传递到艾格西的肩背，艾格西这才反应过来他试图躲进被子里的举动令他整个人更深地陷入了哈利的怀抱中。

“嘿！”他愤怒地叫道，“我他妈是为了救你！你知不知道这之后我他妈软了多久？！我像条狗屎一样以为自己再也硬不起来了！”他感觉前所未有的脆弱和暴露，他从未对任何一个人展露过这么多，他的眼泪都挂到睫毛上了。

“好吧，谢谢。”哈利回答。艾格西不可避免地感觉到他说话时每一道吐息都喷到了自己的耳后和颈侧。“你想要一些报答，是不是？”

艾格西发现哈利的手——原本规规矩矩放在床上的手，已经滑到了自己的腰部，隔着T恤抚摸着那片皮肤。他再也拿不住了，杂志从他手中滑落，摔到地上。

“看看你。”哈利说，“年轻、肆意、不懂规矩……缺乏品味。” 他瞥了地上的杂志一眼，补充着：“胆大妄为。”

哈利说得没错，他的确是的。他房间的墙壁逐渐融化掉了，像是下降的水面一样消退不见。现在他躺在十几个人中间，因为白天训练过后的过分疲倦一时间无法入睡，只是努力将呼吸节奏调整成同别人一样。他的手再次动了起来——在裤裆里，另一只手则紧紧揪住床单。他必须快点，谁都不知道梅林会什么时候突然搞出什么事来，也许房门一会儿就会打开然后跃进一头狮子。

“你猜，”哈利在他身后开口，“这些候选人们，有几个是同你一样在假装入睡，有哪些人正在暗暗听着你的声音？”

艾格西倒抽一口冷气。

“啊，你大概不知道自己发出了多大的动静。”哈利轻轻说。

艾格西随即反应过来，想去捂住自己的嘴，可是哈利比他动作更快，一瞬间就从后方钳住了艾格西的下巴，掌心掴得他嘴唇生疼，力气大到转天起床后所有人都会看到他脸颊上的手印从而明白今晚发生了什么，所有人……

“是的，包括你的小朋友洛克希。”哈利说，“你怎么不找她借点乳液呢？”

他的手捂得这么紧，艾格西根本不可能做出回答。他的另一只手也环在艾格西的腰上，他靠坐在艾格西青春期的小床上，盖着艾格西的被子，面对艾格西成年后的竞争者们，把14岁的艾格西紧紧搂在怀里。

艾格西从鼻子中泄露出一声短促的呻吟，他没有，他实在开不了口，所以他只能用掌心擦着自己的阴茎头部，用指头挤压尿道口，用那些流出来的液体作为聊胜于无的润滑。他几乎是撞进用拇指和中指圈成的圈中，虎口划过还有些干燥的皮肤时，强烈的快感中夹杂着疼痛。这痛令他动得更快。哈利同时更加用力地将他往自己胸膛压去，直到艾格西能透过那套昂贵的西装感受到哈利的体温——几乎能。

艾格西挣扎着，或者说，妥协着。因为哈利的另一只手已经从他的体恤下摆探了进去，正在缓缓地向上伸，所到之处一片颤栗。“别动。”哈利说，“我说过，我会报答你，我在帮你。”他把嘴唇贴到了艾格西的耳边。

“你看。”他说。

艾格西下意识地看过去，他的眼里因为过强的快感浮了一层泪，令那景象模模糊糊，可不容错认地，方才他失手丢到地上的杂志已经变了，内页上的不再是什么裸女，照片中的那人西装革履，身边拄着一把长伞，正低头整理袖扣。

鼻腔已经不足以提供他若需要的空气了，而哈利还是没有松开手。艾格西又急又短地哽咽着，无力再去思考他会不会把宿舍里的其他人全部吵醒，不管不顾地拜倒在自己羞于启齿的欲望面前。他射得头脑发空，

“哈利……”他瘫倒在床上，喃喃地说。哈利的手终于松开了。

“是的，”哈利回答，“没必要感到羞愧，加拉哈德。你值得一个更好的手淫对象。”

“但是……”他说。

“是啊。”哈利说。

他们继续依偎了一会儿，艾格西因为疲累几乎昏昏欲睡，直到忽如其来的坠落感将他惊醒。他猛地从床上坐起来，震惊地环顾四周。怪不得他谁也没有吵醒，不知何时起他们已经不在基地的宿舍中了。

“我们是在你家里，哈利。”艾格西说，“这是你的房间，这是你的床！”

他伸手往床边一捞，把那件红色浴袍拿了过来，往自己身上一披。

“抱歉了，哈利。我也在这做过那事儿。我只是……有时候我只是太想你了。”

“这没有关系。”哈利温和回答。在他的记忆中，从未见过哈利如此温和的样子。他不知道自己是真的没有见过，还是已然遗忘。艾格西胸口一阵抽痛，随即一阵轻松，他在这一瞬间只是全然相信了哈利的话：这并没有关系。

他们长久地对视，郑重其事地。由于从小练体操的原因，艾格西这时还没有长得太高，那件红色浴袍能把他整个人盖住。在他对面，哈利高大、强壮、充满威严，然而是温和的。他对艾格西点点头，承诺自己所言不虚。于是艾格西明白这正是他所需要的，所寻求的，这也是他在现实里永远不可能得到的承认——原因他已忘了，他也不愿去回想，哪怕触及到这个念头都会令他感到心碎。然而此时，他在他的脑子里，经过漫长的旅途，和他的哈利·哈特达成了和解。

艾格西舒出一口气，抹抹眼睛。与此同时，他感到世界一阵颤动。他忽然发现自己也许又犯了一个错误——这是他绝不会回想，最深处，最不为人知的地方，也是他最羞于启齿的秘密，同时，这也是他日日夜夜萦绕不去的念头，是他心甘情愿的剖白，他妄图将之昭告世界。最深处和最浅层的东西无从分辨、不可剥离，他们已被发现，这个回忆也即将被抹去。

“我要离开了。”哈利宣布。他站了起来，整整西装。

“那么我该去哪找你呢？”艾格西在床上问道。

他在问出的时候就隐约知道了答案，果然，哈利说出的答案，他似乎曾在别的地方已听人说过。

哈利已经走到了门口，闻言回过头来，露出微笑：“你比任何一个人都更加清楚自己应该怎么做。”

他把门打开，门后一片漆黑。哈利没入黑暗前对他说：

“你总能找到我。”

 

10

他冲出房间，跃过栏杆，抓住天线敏捷地转身，在围墙上踏了几步，轻盈落地，转头向楼上的围堵者们比了个轻蔑的手势。

艾格西把叱骂和威胁抛在身后，跑出小区，坐上电车。他百无聊赖地看着窗外，脸上的巴掌印还在刺痛发烫，方才他伸手碰了一下，感觉还在发肿。而他下意识地不想让那个神秘的裁缝看到他这样狼狈的样子，因此决定在外面消磨到脸上消肿之后再过去裁缝店。

“这并没有必要，艾格西。我是看着你从家跑出来的。”

他被这突然响起的声音惊了一下。转过头去，哈利正坐在他身边，穿一身灰色西装。艾格西嗔怪地叫了他一声，便跟着哈利下了车。

他们并肩往裁缝店踱步，阳光正好。

“这烂透了，我这堆事。”艾格西说，他少有地坦然起来，毕竟他也没什么好隐藏的了，“很抱歉让你看到这一切。我真是一团糟。”

哈利看着他。“胡说。”他说，“正如海明威所说，‘真正的高贵不在于优于别人，而在于超越曾经的自我’。”

艾格西诧异地抬起头，然后微微笑了。也许是的，也许是这样的，也许他能做到。他想着，走向了哈利。

他走向一个引路者，一个陪伴者，一个被保护者，走向一个影子，走在漫无目的之上，走在永无止境的道路。他把一切远远抛下，感到终点处他的旅伴正在等待他，却又感到终点也许并不存在。

 

——他走到了警察局。

 

11

街上空无一人，艾格西困惑地从沿着灰色墙壁上了楼梯，推开门，进入同样空无一人的大楼。他疑惑于自己为何出现在这里。

他熟门熟路地进入审问室，坐在那安静等待，极为不屑又不耐烦地。他揪住胸口的衣服，布料下的圆形硬块给了他一些勇气和耐心。总该有人来的，总有人会进来盘问和威胁他，总有人会来救他。

可先来的却是水。水无所不在地进来，漫过地板，很快涨到他的小腿，艾格西骂了一声，他起身的速度尚不及水涨得快。在站到桌子上以前，水就已经没过他的胸口。

仅仅来得及攀住天花板，尽力吸进最后一口气，他被整个淹没了。艾格西回身游向门口，用力拉拽门把手——纹丝不动。他被彻底困住了，濒临窒息、淹死。他的心怦怦跳动，而胸口处随水波起伏的金属制品——那个圆片，一个漂亮的装饰物，他随身携带了大半辈子的小小宝物——而它，时不时压在心口，好像一个让他的心待在应该在的地方的盖子。

艾格西冷静地观察着，把那口气沉在胸膛里，他并没有绝望，反而有种隐约的明悟。他掉转过头，拨开水，跨过整个房间，游到双面镜前。他的双手在水里挣扎了片刻，一手攀住了房檐边缘处以得到一个支撑点，另一手成拳，狠狠砸了过去。水流牵绊着他，然而年轻人的拳头总是更加有力，又快又准。三下之后，镜面龟裂开来，然后碎裂，整个房间的水压一瞬间击在他后背上，艾格西觉得自己被打飞了出去。他好像被那一下完全击出了成年人沉重、乏味的躯壳。他的灵魂在地上滚了几圈，觉得头晕脑胀，整个人连同身上的水珠如雾气一般飘散，等再凝成人形，勉强坐起来时，他成了一个孩子。

周围的家具都很大，远比他记忆中的大。时隔多年，再次以一个孩童的视角观察，艾格西发现世界大到荒诞，并且陌生得令人恐惧。家里弥漫着食物的香气，色调晕黄温暖，艾格西却不知所措，只是抓着水晶球坐在圣诞树下，不知道自己该不该继续装作没发现妈妈正坐在沙发上崩溃地哭泣。

令妈妈哭泣的那个男人走来了，他也同样高得不可思议。艾格西只能看到他的腿，那人的脸则在似乎遥不可及的地方。艾格西用力摇晃水晶球，他可一点都不喜欢这样，他一点都不喜欢大人。

那人似乎相当明了他正在想些什么，走在他近前便蹲了下来，以便和他平视。艾格西抬眼望去，不由得“啊”了一声。

“你是那个人。”他小小地，用他稚童的嗓音轻轻说，“你是保释我的那个人，你是给我徽章的那个人。”

“你好啊，艾格西。”

哈利接过他手中的水晶球，轻轻晃动，并且微笑起来。

 

随着水晶球的晃动，里面的雪花飞舞起来，团团簇簇，十分好看。艾格西听到一声巨响，他回过头去，发现房屋那头的墙角塌陷碎裂，仿佛被不可见的巨大铁球生生砸毁。

墙皮剥落，天花板裂开，然后掉下，在过程中被空气切成灰烬，逐渐毁灭的一切的落成灰色雪花在他们身周飞舞。

“保管好这个，艾格西，行吗？”哈利问他。

艾格西看看妈妈，妈妈始终保持着同一种姿势，她褪成了单一的黑白两色，褪成一个雕塑，艾格西知道她很快也会和屋子里别的东西一样，渐渐化为飞灰。只有他和哈利这边还未曾陷落，也许是因为哈利握着水晶球，好像他的手是某种凝实的东西，将周身的所有固定住，也许是因为他们并没存在于这里，他们此时是坐在了水晶球里面，坐在了雪地上，雪花在飘，墙皮和世界的残像也在他们身周四散飞舞。

有一片雪花落在哈利的眉头上，艾格西出神地盯着那里。圣诞树立在他们身后，逐渐被白雪覆盖，褪掉色彩。四周风声如同尖哨和厉刀，将景物一一刮抹。他盯着哈利的脸庞。“你看起来年轻太多，但跟现在也还是一个样子。”他说，“我没想到我还记得这些，如此清晰。梅林说得对，大脑运作的方式真是不可思议”

哈利把徽章递给他，艾格西接了过来。

“这真可笑，有些我们以为毫无印象了的，其实还好好待在我们的脑子里头，只要一挖就能找见。是吧，哈利？”

“也照顾好你妈妈。”哈利对他说。

“你知道我会的。我一直非常努力。”艾格西说，他睁大眼睛，“那么，就这样了？就到这里了吗？”

艾格西昂着头，带着微微的期待。他等着最后一段对话，最后一句交谈，等着一个审判，一个结果。他的心因此一阵阵跳动。然而哈利并未再说别的话，他不发一言，只是探身过来，把手放到了他的肩膀上。

“老天啊。”艾格西说，他伸出双手，交叠放在了哈利的手背上，他的手太小了，必须用上两只手才能和哈利的一只手掌相比。他按住哈利，不让他把手抽回去。他肩上的重量……热度……哈利的眼睛……都开始模糊起来。

他此时未曾涉世，天真烂漫，脸上尚未被已迫近的阴霾染上忧色。那些虚张声势、乖戾、颓败和伤痕全都没来及出现。这是他成人的开端，也是他童年的尾巴。哈利的手在他肩膀上，他的徽章在他手里。

“真希望我能记得这个。”在最后，五岁的艾格西扬起脸来，懵懵懂懂地说。

 

12

他醒过来的时候，惊讶地发现自己没有头疼，没有酒气，没有宿醉的一切迹象，好像他只是安安稳稳地睡了一觉，充足的休息令他精神良好。

然而加里·安文——他更习惯别人称呼他为艾格西——的确像是每个玩过头的夜晚过去之后那样，身处一个自己从未去过的房间，躺在自己从未见过的床上。

房间里没有别人，他一跃而起，小心翼翼地摸了两步。在墙上的镜子中看到自己时，艾格西脱口骂了一句。

他站住不动了，瞪大眼睛仔细打量着，镜子里的人的确和他自个还是同一张脸，同样的五官，可他正穿着一身西装，虽然刚刚起床，身上有些发皱，不过的确是一件一看就很上档次、价格不菲的西装。

他的头发用发胶梳得平平整整，规规矩矩地分开，只有额头处有些散开了，在他脑门上耷拉着，其余的地方都闪闪发光，他一直习惯于用带沿帽子遮住这种光泽，灰头土脸地活着。他穿着一双同样光亮的皮鞋(牛津鞋，不凋花，他漫不经心地想)。他的小指带着尾戒，右手带了块高档手表——那种里面有好几个表盘的，他根本分不清秒针分针在哪里。

除此之外，床头放着一块黑框眼镜。屋里再没其他物品，没有窗户，没有任何通讯工具。艾格西觉得呼吸困难，他把领带扯松，没注意这个动作他做得有多么熟练。

“操……妈妈，黛西……”他咕哝着，闷头往外冲去。

走廊里没见到别的人，透过窗户看到的景色他也同样毫不熟悉。艾格西急着想要联络家人，没多检查别的房间，不管不顾冲向楼梯，想跑去街上起码找到个电话亭来。

他才下了几阶，就被从身后叫住了。

 

“艾格西！”有人叫他。

艾格西下意识地回过身来，楼梯上方站着一个人，西装笔挺，倚着墙壁，拄着一把黑伞，他的左眼被眼罩覆盖，阳光恰好从他脑后打过来。艾格西眯起眼睛，把这人来来回回地仔细打量了一遍。

“你是谁？”他问。

 

 

尾

 

“你看到了什么？”那人站在他身后问他。

艾格西皱着眉头，镜子里的自己穿着一身像模像样的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，他把黑框眼镜戴了回去，不知怎的，没有眼镜他心里总有点不安定。

“一个想知道到底都他妈发生了什么的人？” 他不确定地反问。

对方静默了一阵，只是专心看着镜子里并肩站着的两个人。

“我看到了一个有潜力的年轻人。”他说，“忠诚、令行禁止，愿用毕生精力做些好事。纵使出身贫寒，但人并不因此受限，如果你准备好了适应和学习，就能改变。”

“啊，”艾格西挑起眉，从镜子里看回去，他轻快地问，带着故作得意的天真和神气，“就像《窈窕淑女》？”

那男人似乎是被逗乐了，或者不如说，他露出了至今以来最接近笑的表情。那丝笑意一闪而逝，快得好似镜子里面的一道幻象，但艾格西向来观察力敏锐，因此他相信自己并未看走眼。

 “你总是充满惊喜。”陌生人轻轻说着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一些备注：

这篇文最初的构思是哈利死了，然后艾格西被人抓住洗脑，把他忘了，但是梅林把他救出来之后却逐渐觉得，也许艾格西是记住了哈利，而把自己忘了。后来马修说哈利没死，我一个箭步就跳起来赶紧让哈利活了过来。刚开始写的时候是像电影的结构那样，写一段哈利、梅林、洛克希现实中如何救人的事，写一段蛋西脑子里的事，轮流来，并且这两者相互影响。但是写到后面感觉太割裂了，没啥阅读快感，就把现实的部分全都删了，只留下了一个序和一段反派，把行文全都集中在了蛋西身上。

按照原定行文计划，会写出来艾格西脱离任务独自去追踪背叛组织，是因为杰兰特给了他哈利还活着并被他们所控制的假象。十二岁那里有一段是哈利单独审问杰兰特，后来的警笛是机器检测到了记忆的脱轨。跳木马是已经拿到了审问结果，所以戒毒那里记忆的溃散减缓了，其实并不是因为艾格西的抵抗有效，而是因为哈利他们放慢了机器的运行。但是也只能放慢，没法停止，怕会造成大脑损伤。艾格西那时候感觉到的哈利的拥抱，是哈利真的抱了他一下，并且守在了他的床边。

由于能力有限而没能表达完善，还是很惭愧+遗憾的，只希望读起来可以感觉影响不大吧……

 


End file.
